world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071815session
Kate WHO IS DENNIS WHO IS THIS DENNIS HAS DISAPPEARED AND BECOEM NATO I FEEL SAFER languidLachesis (GM) who are we missing ?? AA? press 1 if redy Kolena 1 ill press 1 for ready Tethys 1 Dani 1 Mari 1 Nate 7 Dani OH GOD I HATE THAT PHONES AND KEYBOARD NUMBER PADS ARE REVERSED I AM SUDDENLY SO ENRAGED OMFG Kolena Poor bb. Kate 1 Nate ? Tethys just type in all emojis Sorser baaack 1 languidLachesis (GM) all right when we left off Nate had just found the thing, deep within the river what is everyone else doing Kate Not that! Tethys sittin on a bench Fate And also beign the correct character Sorser reading the note from Lily with Tethys and Kolena Fate Fate is waiting at the casino Dani well, time was stopped, so dani had duct taped HB and mr bones to their screaming metal deathtrap. Tethys takin a buncha pictures of lilys willnote or whatevs to send out when time starts back up watching dani "go" languidLachesis (GM) sorser, roll doom for me. Kolena Kolena is sitting outside the Casino trying desperately to text Meouet and getting no answer. Tethys not touching any cars because even if their time is stopped theres like a 50% chance that momentum is still accounted for and tethys aint riskin that Kolena Of course since time is frozen, that's probably not a surprise. Sorser Rolling 4df+2 (d00m) ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, you feel generally uneasy Something's wrong, but you can't put your finger on it Rilset "Spirit, I must insist you return this world to its proper place in the cosmos," Rilset says angrily to Sorser's back. Sorser Sorser shifts a little uneasily on his feet, but is distracted by Rilset's blathering. "Leyers. Sarcasm. It was sarcasm." Rilset "Well, the world has been moved. And not to anywhere we would wish to visit." Rilset begins examining his knives. "It would serve us well to be cautious." Dani "Oh shit. I can loot..." Dani takes off to the nearest store. Sorser "Right, general malaise and doom, the usual. My head's feeling kinda fuzzy. I didn't think ghosts got headaches?" Jackjack gets a safe distance and still watches the car Rilset "Who knows what is normal for your kind?" Rilset says with shrug. "I am certain that ghosts can feel pain. Why else would they scream so much during exorisims?" Kolena Kolena grunts in frustration and re-captchalogs her phone. "Well. I Don't Care Anyway. I Know He's Wrong, So I Don't Need Personal Reassurances." She crosses her arms and leans back, poutily. Tethys "| You sure? |" Tethys puts an arm around Kolena. Kolena Kolena grunts. languidLachesis (GM) Dani, the nearest store is "YE OLDE FINE LIQUORE ANDE CIGARES" Fate yesssss Can jackjack take HB's wallet? Sorser can Sorser attempt to concentrate on this Doom feeling to get a more cohesive grasp on what is wrong? languidLachesis (GM) You can try, Jack. You can try, Sorser. It's burglary Jack Dani HELL FUCKIN YEAH. Dani is gonna steal all the cigares. and liquores. boxes of cigares. she's gonna light one for her own amusement though. "fuckin A, tastes smooth like butter." languidLachesis (GM) Dani, when you light the cigar, the flame is immediately extinguished Sorser Sorser is going to use "I've Run the Numbers" to try and use his doom powers with the concrete calculation. languidLachesis (GM) the cigar remains unburnt Sorser Rolling 4df+4 (Doom, I've Run the Numbers) ( ) +4 = 5 using caught unaware (allows sneak in place of burglary while no ones watching) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Dani Dani frowns, sniffs the cigar again, and puts it back in her sylladex. "Time is nothing but a burden. Said some Poet." languidLachesis (GM) Sorser: You are fucked. You are so fucked. Your head is filled with visions of horrorterrors crawling onto the planet and playing on it. You have to get out of here NOW or you are going to be invaded and ohmigod stay out of the water. Sorser Sorser's eyes widen as visions of horrible, writhing tentacles invade his mind's eye. "Okay... lets...uh... lets consider getting the fuck out of here..." he says, and gives Kolena's arm a tug. "Like... fucking now if possible." Kolena "And go where?" Jackjack also takes HB's hat for good measure while flipping through the boondollars/bonds/whatever languidLachesis (GM) Jack you find revealing pictures of HB in lingerie Sorser "Back to the base, back to the shattered remains of Alternia, a fucking tea party in another dimension, ANYWHERE BUT NEAR THOSE FUCKING THINGS!" languidLachesis (GM) his phone number is scrawled on the back in terrible handwriting Kolena Kolena shrugs. "Fine by me. This place sucks." "...blackmail" he rolls his eyes and puts the wallet into his back left pocket going back towards the river languidLachesis (GM) Meanwhile NATE! deep in the water your mind is hanging by a thread Sorser Sorser looks over and calls out to JackJack, "HESTON STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE WATER!" Fate "bro why are you flippin shit" "...alright then... what are we still doing here anyway?" Kolena Far away, Sami looks up getting a weird feeling of deja vu like someone just shouted at her for being reckless. But surely it's been years since that's happened. She shakes her head and returns to drawing sad pictures of Beau and her standing farther apart than she would like. Nate Nate thinks to himself, 'you know what, I don't get payed enough to do this' and turns towards the surface, keeping his light off for the time being languidLachesis (GM) call high or low and roll 1d100 nate Nate high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 93 languidLachesis (GM) Nate, you can feel something moving through the water around you, but you manage to avoid it expertly, and climb out onto the rocks near the shore Nate the time to fly back to the group is at hand languidLachesis (GM) You arrive back at the group, Nate. Sorser appears to be flipping griddle cakes made of all his shit Fate "sup pops" Sorser "Hey look, the gangs all here LETS GET GOING PLEASE" Dani Dani assumes the liquore won't fucking come out the damn bottle so she grabs an extra fancy looking bottle and smashes it against the front of the store. and you know what. bob's your uncle. Nate "I wonder what, got into him?" Nate asks seemingly to himself "I agree, troll PMS is, most likely" Fate "yea like whats your deal little bro" "wait what pops" languidLachesis (GM) Dani, the liquor vanishes as soon as the bottle breaks. A small lime green card appears on the counter. Written on it in delicate black scrawl: "dontberecklessdove.png" Sorser "Those fucking tentacle things are here, that's what my deal is!" Nate "they aren't so bad, kinda loud though" "...and thats my cue to leave." jackjack holds the hat onto his head and heads back towards the base door Tethys "| If you want to leave, why don't we just go back to the base? |" "| I'm sure it's teleporty deal still works. Probably. |" Dani Dani makes note to roll up this pretentious-ass-note when she can smoke that cigar and watch it go up to. Nobody owns Dani. That she's consented to at least. Kolena Kolena stands up and dusts herself off, then picks up Tethys piggyback again. "Either You Are Going To Need To Find Another Mode Of Transportation Or I Am Going To Have the Legs Of A Musclebeast Soon." Nate Nate removes his goggles, eyes red and blood leaking out of his tear ducts, "seriously, what the fuck, happened?" Kolena "Troll PMS." Kolena snarks at him sweetly. Sorser Sorser stands abruptly, "yes, best idea, lets go back to the base, he freezes at the sight of Nate. "... 0_0" "DOUBLE TIME IT PEOPLE BACK TO THE BASE!" he says before swiftly returning to his march back. Kolena "So Are We Walking? The Cars Probably Aren't Running." Tethys "| NO MORE CARS. |" "| EVER. |" languidLachesis (GM) press 1 if you are going back to the base Tethys 1 Sorser 1 Kolena "You're Not The One Having To Carry Your Heavy Ass All Over LOSAJ." Fate "hold on like" Kolena 1 Fate 1 "what tentacle things" Tethys "| YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO GOT RUN OVER. T_T |" Rilset 1 Nate Nate will follow the group, so Rilset Rilset will follow the crowd. Nate 1 Sorser "big fucking tentacle things, that really should be enough for you sis." Dani Dani falters in her decision. "Wait so if we go back, does the ghost guy stay ghost forever or was this part of his quest and since he's dead he can just auto-win or something?" 1 Kolena "I Do Not Know. He Seems Fine With This Ghost Thing So Far. And The Beau Human Gets Along Fine With It." languidLachesis (GM) As the group of you arrive back at the door, you wrench it open to find a solid cement wall. Where Sorser's room once was, it's now a solid cement block, bland and unmarked. Kolena "Well, This Was A Brilliant Plan That Went Swimmingly." Fate "uh" "fuck" Dani 1 Nate "speaking of swimming" Fate "yooooooooo tentacle dudes? idk like what gives?" Jackjack sends a mass text. all the teams "stay off suits and jazz unless you want to be in some kinky tentacle porn. also were stuck here for the time being. we'll figure it out" Sorser "... 0n0" Nate "you guys should, go swimming" Fate yes lets call out to the horrorterrors this is a great idea Dani "Sure I guess. I'm not staying in gangster land forever." Kolena "Any More Bright Ideas, Seer?" Nate "the water's, warm even" Fate "you alright pops?" Kolena Do those texts actually go through? Sami would probably react to the word "tentacles" in relation to Jackjack. languidLachesis (GM) to everyone hre, at least Sorser "I... I don't... know..." Kolena Ah, but not through tot he people on the Base, I take it? languidLachesis (GM) they are severely delayed going through to others. Kolena Gotcha. Sorser Sorser is going to try and concentrate again and see if he can figure anything else out? languidLachesis (GM) Sure, roll Doom Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) You feel like everything here is unsafe, except for a Mansion on an island in the river. You feel like you'd be safe, or find safety there. Tethys "| Well, I guess we're boned. |" Fate "no but like why is base concrete?" Sorser "O...okay... ma..mansion.. There's a mansion that we can get to that seems like it... like its safer I guess?" Tethys "| I assume because we're outside the radius of whatever spacey magicks kept it working. |" "| But it could also be concrete because the universe hates us. |" Dani "Well this is great." Dani kicks the ground. Kolena "Probably Spades's Doing Somehow." Rilset "So, the ghost wishes to lure us to a haunted mansion?" Rilset sneers. Sorser Sorser shoots a glare at Rilset. "Just keep a hold of my body, gramps." Kolena "Look At It This Way: Is The Quality Of Undead We Are Hanging Out With Likely To Go *DOWN*?" "lets arm up first. if im going anywhere haunted anything im going to be armed with something Tethys "| I'm down for mansions. |" Nate Nate is still busy having a conversation with the air it seems Fate "dude" Rilset "You make an excellent point, blueblood." Rilset nods slowly. Fate "does no one watch scooby doo" Dani "Someone help me look for a weapons shop. There has to be one in this Noir Nonsense. I want a FLAMETHROWER." Dani's eyes blaze with passion. Tethys "| Even of the haunted variety. I have no idea what's going on already, I'm sure a couple more confusing scenarios can't hurt. |" Fate "mansions are both the worst and best ideas simultaneously" "just be glad the masked dude like never has a gun for some reason" Sorser "FINE EMERALD BLOOD AND DON'T FORGET IT!" Nate "yeah, they are quite, loud and stupid, it's like a sitcom, really" Jackjack hands nate a napkin "a blood tear is a deranged tear" "sounds good dani lets go" Tethys "| Nate, are you talking to another ghost or just yourself? |" Fate "so like" "is the plan to torch the mansion" Dani Dani continues to willfully ignore Fate. languidLachesis (GM) you'll have to roll investigate to find anything Fate "..." Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Dani Rolling 4df+4 burglary ( ) +4 = 4 Sorser Does sorser even have access to his inventory/strife specibus? languidLachesis (GM) Jack and Dani, you find yourselves outside "SPADES SLICK WEAPONS EMPORIUM: FINE GERMAN CRAFTSMANSHIP FOR ALL YOUR MAYHEM NEEDS" The doors have been taped shut, and a notice has been placed on the door that this shop, and all its contents, ahve been seized by Mayor Hades. Dani Dani becomes deerhands.gif http://media.giphy.com/media/Qld1cd6a6QlWw/giphy.gif Jackjack bows "after you dani." "I say we need to find a Mayor. He's gonna be frozen too, right?" Sorser Sorser (somehow) equips his Clobberrobber. "hey maybe they didnt pick up everything Dani "Smart. Signs are the Lies of the Bourgeoisie" Dani kicks the front door in. Rolling 4df+3 Athletics ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Dani kicks open the door. Dani "Sweep the premises, horntaker-offspring!" Dani points "at once anarchy" Jackjack cases the joint Fate "so like" Kolena Ann Archy. Fate "lets go find that mansion." Rolling 4df+3 (investigate) ( ) +3 = 5 Kolena "Yes, Sure, Whatever. Just As Long As I Can Put Down Tethys Once We Get There." Sorser Sorser nods, "yes, please. Quickly as possible" languidLachesis (GM) Jack: You search the building top to bottom. You find Spades in a back room, smoking, his cigar lit but unconsumed, the smoke lingering in the air, completely still. He's got a copy of GREY LADIES open on the desk before him, and in a tray next to that, you see a form telling him to pick up his goods at the Mayor's Mansion after tonight's party. Kolena Gasp! The Mayor is on the take! Grey Ladies? Is he reading TROLL PORN? "...well well well who do we have here" Jackjack whistles loudly to dani Does the note happen to say where at the mayors mansion? languidLachesis (GM) it is on his island, in the river styx Kolena Oh dear. Let's take a dip, come out immortal. Dani Dani follows in and... decides to swap out the porno mag for Jack's Delicate Note. Kolena Wait, or was that Acheron they dipped Achilles in? Tethys if i cut my legs off do i still have an achilles heel "dani dani no... we got something FAR better than that" Jackjack shows the HB pics Nate is this the same river I when scuba diving in? languidLachesis (GM) yes. Nate yes to me? languidLachesis (GM) yes, Nato Dani "Oh Jack you beautiful creature. Yes." "Too many Jacks." Dani rubs her temple. Nate achilles was the styx, this is either amazing or horrible "If heston's easier than do that" Jackjack gives Jack those pics instead. he also takes jacks form as well. "anyway nothing left here lets go" "I bet the others are going to the mansion by now anyway" Dani "Wait. Don't give him all of the pics. We could like... use this in item creation in case he's going to be like, a repeated villain." Dani grabs one photo and pockets it. ... but first... jackjacks gonna pickpocket spades gun if its on him languidLachesis (GM) it is not as spades slick uses knives u fool ;) is it a nice knife? no it's a pen. they say the pen is mightier than the sword, but why not both? Jackjack takes the pen then! "Juuust for safe keeping you know" Dani Dani pokes Spades in the face. "Yeah. This is boring. Let's go." languidLachesis (GM) So how do you plan to get out to the island Kolena "So." Is there any speedboats? Tethys lets open a portal! or uh Nate I'm flying Kolena "How Do We Plan To Get Out To The Island?" Tethys "| I could try opening a portal. |" "| A SPACE portal With my space powers. |" Rilset "Teleportation in our current location may be a poor idea," Rilset comments, hovering. Nate "do you even, know where, the island is?" Fate "yo pops can you carry me to the island (This is a horrible idea)" Tethys "| I have no idea where anything is, or what's happening, at all. |" Sorser "It's in the river... somewhere. I'm... pretty sure we'll be able to see a mansion on an island in the river" Rilset Rilset sighs, before decptogling the Ship that Sails Itself. "Two of you should be able to fit in this," he say. Tethys "| Okay. |" Tethys reaches for it. "| Kol pls. |" Dani Do Dani and Jackjack catch up with these other losers Fate "yo pops cmon" Nate "I guess" languidLachesis (GM) yes dani you do Fate "awesome" Dani Neat. "What's boring in progress land?" Kolena Kolena allows herself to be pulled. Tethys Tethys BOARDS the ship. languidLachesis (GM) who is flying out to the island Tethys moi Nate 1 Kolena Apparently Kolena and Tethys are. Sorser (can ghost sorser float too or is that not a thing?) Kolena In the Ship that Sails Itself. Sorser (I mean he's going anyways) languidLachesis (GM) nope he can't Kolena Sorser gets in the Kolena/Tethys boat, Kolena is now shipped with everyone she's related to except Glissa. Fate 1(with nate)) "hmm... Hear me out here. thats the river styx right? where's the ferryman?" Kolena "Frozen in Time probably." "Do you have any drachmas, anyway?" Nate "you guys, do know, we can take, multiple trips right?" Tethys "| I've got a burrito he could have if he asked nicely. |" Rilset Rilset is going to the mansion. After a moment, he sighs, before grabbing Sorser under the arms. "Do not wiggle or I will drop you," he warns, lifting off. Dani "I think I have some terrible geek book." "...theres a few parking meters around" Sorser Sorser gets a snarky grin, "Oh... Rilset-Sempai noticed me finally." Dani "Yes. Yes parking meters. Heston you are on a good wavelength today." "Who has a baseball bat?" Kolena "Get A Respiteblock, You Two~!" Kolena says this in as trollish a way as possible. Which is very, because she is a troll in several senses of the word. She motions to Tethys to high-five her. Tethys Tethys obliges. Nate Nate points to Dani and Jack, "you two, stay nearby, consider this your, time out, for running off, we can come back, to pick you, up in like 10 minutes" Kolena She feels she left her hanging long enough? Dani "I don't think this is a time-out though...? This is terrible punishment." "I think were in time out already. times stopped" "I mean oh nooo I'm learning so much about teamwork." "And responsibility. Curses." Kolena "Ah, Yes, Leaving Them Unattended Is A Brilliant Strategy To Enforce Discipline, Nate." Nate "you want me, to throw you, in the water?" Kolena "That Is Why You Are Our Leader." Nate "cause I will, and no one will, ever find your, bodies" Dani "After that look you just gave me, I feel dirty enough to need a bath. Go for it." Jackjack rolls his eyes waiting. he circles his arm a bit Kolena "Gasp. Giving Her A Dirty Look? Filthy Old Man." languidLachesis (GM) so who's leaving now. Sorser 1 Kolena 1 Tethys tethys + kolena are, in the ship 1 Nate 1 jackjacks waiting on the next ship Fate '''''1 languidLachesis (GM) All right. Rilset will ferry you over, Sorser then he will ghost gourd The group of you fly out over the river. From a decent height, you can see the island in the distance a dark island covered in trees, with a high fence around it, and a single dock with a green light at the end. Kolena "Oh, Good, I Was Afraid It Would Be Foreboding." Fate "this is like" "the least nice place ive ever been "which is saying something" Sorser "Wonderful." Fate "because ive been to this planet" "and my own." "And been dead" Tethys "| Something something Great Gatsby. |" Nate Nate is gonna fly over to the dock, let Fate jump off and try to take back off to grab the others Jackjacks clicking the pensword while waiting... its a pen now its a sword now... Fate Fate is on the dock. Nate LL, is Nate good to grab the others, by their ankles? languidLachesis (GM) sure XD Dani Dani is examining a parking meter. Jackjack hands her a hairclip "go nuts" Sorser Sorser is going to go ahead and get a reading on the mansion now that he's nearby Rolling 4df+2 (d00m) ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) You feel more at ease being on the dock. You can see a pathway of paving stones through the trees. Dani DANIISGONNALOCKPICKTHEPARKINGMETER YES. Sorser "Well.. this is... better?" Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) sorry dani Kolena "What's Up Dock." languidLachesis (GM) they have better security than that Sorser "... I'm renouncing my relation to you." Nate Nate is gonna try to swoop low and bum rushe Dani's ankles, then grab her leg and speed off to the island Dani DANI will... light a bottle rocket and aim it at the meter. "I will not be bested by the public parking authority." languidLachesis (GM) sure, roll strife, unless dani relents Dani Rolling 4df+3 STRIFE? ( ) +3 = 2 Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Nate grabs your leg, Dani he's attempting to haul you off. Dani is my bottle rocket still lit Nate "you wanted, a better, punishment" Dani can i change the direction to his face languidLachesis (GM) yeah sure rolls trife strife Dani wait im over water .... no, dani is not that smart Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) nate, roll to avoid Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) nate, take 2 physical stress. Roll an additional athletics to avoid dropping Dani into the water Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 "fucking idiots" Jackjack keeps watching them languidLachesis (GM) nate you manage to keep ahold of dani Kolena If we've landed, Kolena's going to get out, and begin hauling Tethys up on her back. "You Owe Me So Much For This." Dani "You scared the firebrand. What were you thinking?" languidLachesis (GM) dani, nate now has you over the water Kolena, you and Tethys are on the dock. Tethys "| That's fair. But in my defence, I don't have use of my legs. |" Nate Nate is gonna go drop Dani on the dock if nothing else of note happens first languidLachesis (GM) ok you have dropped dani on the dock Nate then turn around to take out Jack's ankles languidLachesis (GM) can we just handwave everyone getting to the docks or is anyone going to fight it no im not fighting it just do it. jacks gonna be flipping nate off the entire way though Sorser nah Kolena A Knight of Breath having to be flown by someone else. Fate "dude you almost like died hows it feel" Sorser hadwave away Nate as Nate drops Jack off, he's going to make a snarky comment about needing to stop meeting like this Kolena It's like your mother's lessons did nothing! languidLachesis (GM) all right, everyone's on the dock what do Tethys "| Why is there a haunted house here? This doesn't fit the theme at all. |" Nate the sad thing is AA, this is the third time I've had to carry him Kolena "Well We Got Here Without the Goat Eating The Cabbage Or The Wolf Eating The Goat." Tethys "| I thought this was Suits and Jazz, not Gatsby and Scooby Doo. |" Kolena "Clearly We Are The Best At Boat Puzzles." Nate "we have, a goat?" Tethys "| It's a puzzle. |" Nate "where? I'm hungry" Tethys "| A hypothetical one. |" Kolena "I Suppose It Is Time We Joined High Society, Then?" Fate "so uh" Fate looks at the foreboding building. "fuck it lets do it" Kolena "And Possibly Looted These People While They Were Time Frozen?" "I'm Just Assuming Given That Dani Is With Us." Tethys "| Eh, I lived around high society enough. |" Sorser Sorser begins heading up the path to the mansion. "Right, well, no use staying around here and getting molested by tentacles." Tethys "| Always bodying. Always guardying. Ech. |" Jackjacks gonna go first with his handgun out going towards the door Kolena "Really, Sorser? I Would Think You Usually Have To Pay Good Money For That Sort Of Thing." Disingenuous smile. Dani "If they left their stuff guarded in subpar pockets and safes, they deserve it." Kolena Kolena follows the group inside. Sorser "Yes well, at least I have some experience, sis." languidLachesis (GM) As you head through the dark woods, you see candlelight from inside the house. Nate "arklay?" is the candlelight moving? or flickering* Tethys "| Nice atmosphere. |" Sorser "...quaint." Tethys "| Maybe we should all start screaming in unison. |" Kolena "Let Us Not." Tethys "| We don't want them to think their haunted mansion aesthetic is going unnoticed, yknow? Rude. |" languidLachesis (GM) everyone roll notice Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Kolena Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) If you got a positive number, you hear faint piano music from within the mansion Nate eagle eye carrot Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Tethys "| Oooh, a haunting refrain. Nice. |" Sorser "... well at least they have good taste" "spooky. wheres luigi when you need him" Kolena Is it a tune I recognize by any chance? Nate "wonder if it's, moonlight, sonata?" Kolena "So Something Is Alive Around Here. Possibly Just A Player Piano Or A Noir MP3 Player, But Something." Dani " Why are you all acting like this music is all great? Wake up Sneeple, it's just a piano." Nate "wouldn't those, be frozen, too?" languidLachesis (GM) no one recognizes the sound the music* Nate "I mean, all the cars, are stopped" Kolena "Ordinarily Perhaps. But Apparently They Are Not This Time." Tethys "| I have to say, this is a pleasant surprise. I mean, I was always more of an action movies gal, but every once in a while I'd watch a supernatural horror mystery movie, and this is really shaping up to be a nice opening to one. |" Jackjack continues going towards the mansion languidLachesis (GM) do you go inside? Hell yes Kolena "That Is Why I Pointed It Out. We Should Probably Investigate. Carefully." Sorser Sorser, driven by paranoia of writhing horrorterrors, presses forward. Dani Dani is gonna stealth all sorts of up. Tethys Tethys takes out a flashlight. Dani Rolling 4df+3 prior to entry to stealth. ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) roll your stealth buffs. Kolena Can Kolena create a Light advantage to aid in the investigation of the source of this sound? languidLachesis (GM) gj dani sure kolena Tethys "| I can't wait for this flashlight to mysteriously stop working, to keep the darkness going. |" jackjack sees dani stealthing in and does the same Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 (Revelry of Revelation) ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+3 sneak ( ) +3 = 2 Sorser Sorser is going to try and get a better vibe of the mansion and the music. Rolling 4df+2 (d99m) ( ) +2 = 3 Fate I'm also going to stealth and then IMMEDIATELY OPEN THE DOOR Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Inside, you see an entryway, open to a staircase. You see a dining room in the distance. On the staircase before you , a dog is paused halfway up the steps, a three headed borzoi. Kolena "And there's Cerberus," she mouths, but doesn't say aloud. Tethys "| Awwww, a doggie. |" Sorser "... :|" Nate "wonder where, Orpheus is?" Fate Does the dog see me? Tethys "| One of those adorable ones that looks kind of like a musclebeast, too! |" Kolena "Playing music somewhere, perhaps?" Kolena whispers. She nods her head in the direction of the music. Nate "yeah, that was, what I was, implying at" "did you not, hear my, sarcastic, tone?" "..." jackjack goes towards the dining room Dani "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for my team is with me and honestly they are better targets." Dani mumbles. Kolena Kolena shrugs. languidLachesis (GM) The music seems to be coming from upstairs Fate Fate unstealths because oh yea time is frozen. She starts going up the stairs. "how is the music even playing" Nate Nate floats past the dog, giving it plenty of space Tethys "| Okay, now who wants to be Scooby and Shaggy and make sandwiches, and who wants to be the others? |" Jack does a quick glance in the room then goes back to head upstairs. Sorser Sorser follows behind Jack. Tethys "| I vote we just go upstairs, Kol. I don't want to choke on timefrozen baloney. |" Kolena "Stairs?" She looks up the stairs and gives a little sigh and a roll of her eyes. She takes a deep breath and begins making the trek up stairs while carrying her sister on her back. Nate "so, what do, people wanna bet, time is gonna, start back up, so we, get trapped by, Fido here?" Tethys "| If I'm too heavy, we can just cut my legs off. |" "| I'll bet a whole burrito. |" languidLachesis (GM) Nate, you get to the top of the stairs first. you see a long halway. The door at the end is cracked. "(nate let me go first. we don't know what were in for)." Nate does the music sound like it's coming from there? or do I need to roll to discern? languidLachesis (GM) it seems like it Kolena Kolena nods enthusiastically and moves aside to let Jackjack go first. Fate Fate follows Nate up, pulling her pistol out. Nate Nate floats up and crawls along the ceiling like a gecko, "you wanna, take point, that's fine" Tethys "| Suddenly jealous of everyone who can fly. |" Nate "I'm safer, up here, anyways" Dani Dani is going to hold up the rear. In case of loot, surprises, or dogs that probably wouldn't like to eat mortar. Fate "nah im good youre touger than me pops" "go right ahead" Jack nods and adds a silencer onto his gun. he stealths in opening the door slowly so it doesnt creak languidLachesis (GM) Jack, as you touch the door, the music stops. When you push the door open, you see a tall man standing at the window, his back to you. The man look familiar? Nate Nate peeks through the top of the door frame at this going on languidLachesis (GM) He looks like those pictures of Mayor Hades in all the papers if that's what you're asking That is what im asking. Jackjack trains his gun on Hades "Turn around slowly sir" Sorser Sorser gulps and pokes his head around Jack, "Excuse the intrusion good sir. This is a fine mansion you have here." He nudges Jack and nods as he trains his sight on the man. languidLachesis (GM) He doesn't move. Sorser "... is he frozen too?" "Heston, go over and poke him." "I know you're not stuck in time. Turn around" languidLachesis (GM) who all is going in the room? Sorser 1, cautiously Nate Nate is just gonna watch through the top of the door frame Kolena Kolena wants to get just behind the door, but not actually enter, so she can see inside. Tethys im w/ kolena, so languidLachesis (GM) the door opens inward Hades doesn't move. Fate "you guys are fuckin nuts" Jackjack moves forward slowly. hes going to poke hades with his gun Sorser Sorser is going to try and get a reading off of the good Mayor Fate "creepy piano guy playing while time is frozen" Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Kolena Someone stick something up his nose. See if he's breathing. Sorser (doom) Fate "hes totally gonna turn around and scare the shit out of all of us" Nate Nate is gonna glance around the room, from outside, to look for a potential source for the music Tethys "| People should be allowed to creepily stand in their own damn homes. |" languidLachesis (GM) Sorser. You feel an ominous sinking in the pit of your stomach. This isn't right. This isn't where you're supposed to go. press 1 if in the room, press 2 if outside it Kolena 2 Nate 2 1 Tethys 2 Sorser 1 Fate 1 Dani 2 Sorser "...lets just... back away slowly and let the man enjoy his piano in peace." languidLachesis (GM) The door slams shut, seperating the party. Sorser, Fate, and Jack Kolena "Well, Who Didn't See That One Coming?" languidLachesis (GM) you're in the room. Sorser "... fuck." Tethys "| Jinkies and/or ruh roh. |" Kolena Kolena begins humming the Scooby Doo theme song. Troll Scooby Doo, that is. Fate "fuck" Kolena The superior version. Fate "damnit why did i follow you assholes in here" languidLachesis (GM) You hear a click, and a spark, and a moment later, light blossoms from the dark corner, across from hades and the door. Persephone lifts the flame on her lighter to the cigarette in a stem, resting delicately on her lips. Tethys "| Eh. It could do with a bit more postmodernism, honestly. Unless that being predictable was the whole point. In which case, well played, house. |" Nate "shh, maybe we can, listen in, on what's going on, inside" Jackjack aims a 2nd gun at her... but then puts it away "Hello..." Fate "oh hey its you" "sup" languidLachesis (GM) She takes a long drag off of her cigarette. Sorser "Ah... the dame... of course." languidLachesis (GM) "I'm glad you came. Makes this easier." "Makes... what easier" Sorser "Dammit, its a noir, its always the dames." languidLachesis (GM) She gestures with the stem towards Hades. "Framing you for his murder." Fate "yep" "i knew i didnt like where this was going" Kolena "Say, Human Dani." "Did You Want To Set This Place On Fire?" "You Always Seem To Like That Idea." Tethys "| Yeah, honestly, I'm getting kind of bored. I'm up for setting it on fire. |" Kolena "Once It Is On Fire Perhaps We Can Knock The Door Down." Tethys "| Let's get them out of there and then burn this place to the ground. |" "Oh really. Why go through all of this for a setup?" He puts his second gun away Sorser "Fantastic. Look, I'm going to have to say this is all pretty cliche, and I'm the one who loves this noir thriller crap." *first gun Nate Nate wants to spend his time during this trying to shoulder charge the door Dani "Half Human. and not really. There's probably a way to get everyone out of this and complete the planet goal or whatever. and THEN we can set it on fire." Fate " Kolena "That Shows Surprising Restraint. I Am Impressed." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone slumps her shoulders, letting her thick fur coat slide down, revealing her bare shoulders. "I heard your girl met a bitter end. My condolences." She takes another drag. Kolena "Can You Otherwise Blow A Hole In This Door With Your Ordnance?" Dani "I just like a good betrayal story. Never trust a woman with big boobs." Fate "i mean i didnt know her that well but yea it sucks" Sorser Sorser's eye twitches. Kolena "Agreed. Large Rumblespheres Are Clearly A Mark Of A Degenerate." languidLachesis (GM) as soon as the door shut, the piano music picked up again for those outside can't hear. Tethys "| Do I have large enough rumblespheres for that to be a burn against me? |" languidLachesis (GM) those inside don't hear the piano Jackjack sits on the piano seat and looks towards persephone "Yes it was very unfortunate. Now tell me miss. Why the setup? any mug with 20 greenbacks and a gun couldve done it" Tethys "| Either way I'm offended. |" "| Also, SHUT UP WITH THE PIANO. JEEZ. |" Fate "but like whats the plan here why are you framing us" "like what is there to gain" Dani "Legs, you have so much other stuff working against you. Let's build you some prosthetics when we get back." Tethys "| Me? Okay. For now, we should probably text our lost teammates. |" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone licks her lips and gives Sorser bedroom eyes. "I could make it feel better, you know." Tethys Tethys whips out her phone and tries to text Sorser "| Hey, where are you? |" Fate "too soon" Sorser Sorser bites his lip and balls his fist up. "Gonna.. hafta pass on that. You're too... basic for me." Fate "zing" "sick burns?" languidLachesis (GM) "Basic?" she laughs. "I'm your denizen. I'm literally everything you could be, but better." Fate "ngl thatw as pretty weak" (@sorser) languidLachesis (GM) Persephone takes another drag off her cigarette. Sorser "Well whattya know..." he grins slyly, "... an old dog CAN learn new tricks." Jackjack raises a brow but looks over Hades slightly curious Fate "omg" "this is awful" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone exhales slowly, the smoke forming the shape of a doom skull. "Oh, he's dead. Don't worry. I decapitated him once I realized time had stopped." Kolena T_T Now I'll never get that autograph. Nate I want that head, for my collection Kolena Although, I wouldn't mind getting Persephone's autograph... Fate "easy for you i guess" "but like again" Kolena After all, she's seeming to be more of a Trickster Deity in real life than she was in the canonical myths. And Kolena has a thing for Trickster Deities. ^_^ Fate "why frame it?" "mhmm." Jackjack looks midly annoyed "You shouldve shot him. wouldve been easier to pin on us" Sorser "Heh... then riddle me this bathag. Why bother setting us up for it? Wouldn't you be better off doing this in secret and skipping town." "Now you've got three witnesses" Jackjack facepalms after sorser says 3 witnesses Sorser realizes what he just said. "Uh.. fuck.: languidLachesis (GM) Persephone giggles. "You don't know my motives, or this town. Haven't your veterans told you? I'm here to offer you a choice." Fate "oh yea this thing" "protip dont go for suicide" "it didnt go well for me Sorser "Duely noted." "Okay then. Talk." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone bats her eyelashes. "Why don't you try and be a little nicer to me first, hmm?" Sorser "Well, for starters, propositioning me literaly ten minutes after my matesprit died didn't win you any points." "But fine." Kolena "So Do You Know How To Pick Locks? I Know I Am Supposed To Be A Rogue, But I Must Admit I Never Picked Up Those Class Features." Sorser "What's the choice, dollface?" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone pouts. "You wound me, sugar." Tethys "| I always go with the tankiest class. Which is I guess what Knight is. |" Jackjack leans against a wall crossing his arms watching sorser "| Do you want me to teleport us in there or teleport the door away or anything? |" Kolena "Are You Capable Of That?" Tethys "| I've done it before, so... Yes. |" Kolena "Hang On, Let Me Try To Grant You Luck First." Kolena begins dancing to the sound of the piano music, first. languidLachesis (GM) "You're a seer of doom, and your groups one hope for surviving the trials ahead. Only you can see through the work of the Witch of What Was. Only you can tell the One Who Wields when to strike." Fate "omg he said dollface" Tethys "| If we're depending on luck more than skill here I think we're already shit out of luck. |" Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 (Athletics to dance) ( ) +4 = 1 Ouch. languidLachesis (GM) suck... Kolena "Ughh. This Music Does Not Have A Beat And I Can't Dance To It." Sorser "... you got my attention. Go on." "(fate just let him do his choice. this could get interesting)" Tethys "| Okay. I don't see how your dancing at all correlates with helping me in any meaningful way, but whatever. |" Kolena "It Is How I Concentrate On My Own Powers." "It Is Not Important Why It Works, Just Believe Me When I Say It Does." Tethys "| I'm going to teleport the door into space now. |" Kolena "Good Luck." Tethys Tethys pulls out her space skulls for it. "| Hardy har. |" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) She takes another drag, then lets the smoke flow out of her mouth gently as she speaks. "But right now, handsome? Right now you're useless. You couldn't see the trap being sprung until your girl was already in it. You need to get better. You need to get wiser. You need to toughen up, and learn to see the horror so you can find the light." Sorser His eyes narrow. languidLachesis (GM) "So your choice is this. You stay here. I will pull your soul from the River Styx, and make you whole again. You'll be my new plaything, and I'll teach you how to do what we Doom Players do. Both in bed, and out." She bats her eyelashes. "Or, you refuse. You leave here, empty handed. I tell everyone you killed Hades, and you watch your back any time you come near my city." "well theres only one choice in this matter" Kolena "So, You Think Sorser Is Screwing It Up In There?" Sorser Sorser ponders, "Hmm.. tall order there." Tethys "| Why him specifically? Why can't I think everyone who went in is screwing up? |" "| Because I do. |" Kolena "It's His Land." Tethys "| But we're all in this scooby doo adventure together, Kol. |" Kolena "And He Is Working Sans Three Dangerous Ladies Who Could Help Him Make Good Choices." Dani "Idk I'd take her up on it." Kolena "Take Who Up On What?" Dani "Sorry I was looking at this article in the gray ladies magazine. Have you read this thing?" Dani shares her smut Tethys Tethys takes it. "| Nice. |" Kolena "No, I Have Not, Thank You." Kolena eyes them eagerly. "Oh My." Nate "oh my god, idiots, all of them" Sorser "Okay. Lets say I take you up on this offer. How do I know you aren't gonna pull some djinn wish 'oh but I never told you you were leaving' crap on me?" Kolena "She Is Even More Flexible Than I Am." Tethys "| That's sexist, Nate. They could be very smart ladies, they just happen to be naked models. |" Kolena "I Think I Could Only Get One Foot Behind My Head." Tethys "| I can flex in really weird ways now. |" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone looks up toward the ceiling, as if to imply a gentle halo above her head. "You think I'm interested in keeping you forever? You're not that good." Dani "Sometimes you need someone to help you stretch" Dani makes sexy eyebrows at the ladies. Which is confusing because of the eyepatch. Fate "see thats how you burn" "l2sass" Kolena "I Am Not Sure If You Are Up To The Challenge." Kolena makes sexy, but challenging eyebrows at Dani. Tethys Tethys eyebrows back, laughing. "oh ho ho." jackjack shakes his head "take her up on the offer. lily would want you to be stronger anyway" Nate "I swear, I must've been Jack, in a past, life, to deserve these people" Sorser Sorser sighs, remembering Lily's letter. "Yeah... that's probably right Heston." Tethys "| Hey, we can't all just silently, angrily angst. |" Sorser "Revult, any sage advice you got to dish out?" Tethys "| Some of us have reputations as people with personalities. |" Sorser (@Fate) Nate Nate doesn't stop from kicking the door, "no, but you could, be helping" Tethys "| I'll start kicking the door right away. |" "| Look at me go. Wow. |" Kolena "Helping How? The Door Is Not Budging. Tethys Even Tried Teleporting It And Nothing Happened." Fate "team with her bro" "you might learn how to sass" Kolena "If You Have Another Plan I Will Participate, But Otherwise Why Not Fill Our Time With More....Exciting Repartee?" Nate "oh, rely upon, the greenhorn, space player, to actually move something, how quaint" Sorser "... never lose that witty insight of yours, Revult." Kolena "And Daring Reading Material." Tethys "| Hey, I've spaced my way past many doors so far. |" Sorser He turns back to Persephone. "Fine.. I'll stick around on two conditions." Tethys "| And into traffic a couple times too. |" Nate Nate shoots at the magazine Tethys "| If this door could be moved, it would be. |" Kolena "Killjoy." Fate "np bro" Tethys "| Nooo~ Our smut! |" languidLachesis (GM) She smirks, and stands. "Let's hear them? Kolena Kolena sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, with a wicked smile. "I Guess We'll Just Have To Make Some More." Her tone makes it clear she is saying this more to troll Nate than as an actual suggestion. Sorser "1. You get my people outta here. I don't want them dealing with those slimy horrormooks that are taking up residence in your waterways." Tethys "| More? Like half of my inventory is sex tapes. |" "| Mostly my own, really. |" Dani Dani frowns. "Yeah, I say we get a magazine of guys this time though. Seems like the person who owes us a new one will be fine. What are your thoughts, ladies?" Kolena "Oh, Yes, I Think So. I've Always Been Curious About Human Equipment Anyway." Tethys "| I'm down for anything, fellow lady. |" Nate "I could kill, you right now, and your traitor, of mother, wouldn't even care, I'd bet" Sorser "2., and this is very important" he says pointing at Persephone. "... No butt stuff. That was Lily's bag." Kolena Kolena's wicked smile turns into a frown of genuine contempt. Tethys "| Hey, you shut your crumb catcher about her mother. |" Jackjack lets out a loud HA! then puts his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh more Kolena "It's Fine, Tethys." Tethys "| So rude. |" Kolena "But I Suddenly Find Myself Realizing How Revolting the Nate Human Is Anyway." Tethys "| So revolting. |" "| Do you remember that time he killed my boyfriend? Ugh. |" Nate "that's fine, I'm not really, into kids" Tethys "| FIANCEE, actually. UGH. |" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles. "That's fine. No butt stuff." Dani "If that lady left to get away from some of the sour grapes in this group, I can't really blame her. Buzzkills of the worst degree. Tight-laced single-minded thoughtless heros only by what... Pajamas?" Kolena And thus was the choice made, and the hero's words carved on this tablet for posterity: "No Butt Stuff." Sorser Sorser nods politely and extends a hand to her. "We got a deal then." Tethys "| But you're a kid too. If you're not into kids, who are you into? |" Nate "the funny thing, she was the most 'sour', of anyone" Kolena "She Was Considerably Less Sour Than Yourself, Nathan." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone takes her cigarette, and puts it out in her hand, and then shakes Sorser's. Tethys Tethys nods. languidLachesis (GM) He resolidifies, returning to life. "There you go, your body is bound here until you've learned to use your powers properly." Fate "see it all worked out" Nate "ehh, you can, keep living, under your rock, no skin off, my dick" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone points to Fate. "There's a portal to your base through the Astrolabe." Sorser He shivers as he becomes corporeal again. "Wow... so thats a weird sensation" Fate "sweet" "Before I head out." Jack pulls out Slick's note "Do you know where the guns are at?" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles. "At the bottom of the river." Jackjack crumples the letter in a huff Dani "I have never thought about skinning dicks until now. Thanks for the idea." Dani winks languidLachesis (GM) we will pick up next week Tethys "| Ooh, let me help! |" languidLachesis (GM) i ran over my planned time its cool thanks for the game Tethys thx for running amanda!!! :D Kolena <3 Category:Session Logs